What We Want
by Firelily10
Summary: Katara and Zuko grow closer while on the beach of Ember Island. They wonder about the possibility of them ever being together, and Zuko asks her the question: what does she truly want? Zuko/Katara; Zutara; please review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, locations, and/or events that might be mentioned in this story. No copyright intended.**

**Okay guys so I'm not new to FanFiction but I am new to writing about Avatar. This is only my third Zutara story so I apologize if it isn't absolutely amazing but I'll continue to improve. Please, please, please review!**

Everyone else was asleep. She should've been too, she knew it. But she had to come out here to think. She sat on the beach, watching the waves crash against the sand. Being near water always helped her think. She'd intended to spend some time alone with her thoughts but apparently somebody else had different intentions.

"It's cold out here" a raspy voice said from behind her. Katara turned around to see Zuko standing behind her. It was dark, so she couldn't quite see the expression on his face. But as he stepped closer to her in the moonlight she saw that he was smiling warmly. "I'll make a fire."

Five minutes later, the two of them were sitting next to a small fire, staring out where the ocean and the sky met and mixed into one, blurring the horizon line. There was an awkward silence before Zuko spoke. "So, why did you come out here?"

"Just…to think" Katara said with a shrug.

"Ah, thinking. I've never really been good that" he said jokingly.

"Well, duh."

He punched her playfully on the shoulder. A small, light laugh escaped her lips.

"What exactly were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, just the stupid play we saw last night" Katara replied coolly.

"Oh I don't think it was that stupid. I mean, I don't know anybody who gives better overemotional speeches about hope all the time than you. They got your character spot on" Zuko said with a grin. Katara didn't reply. "You okay?"

"What? Yah, I'm fine. It's just…I was thinking about how the play portrayed…you know,_ us_." He could see in the firelight that she was blushing slightly. He thought she looked cute when she was embarrassed.

"Well what about us?"

"You know, how they made us look totally attracted to each other. How stupid was that?"

"Oh, so you're not attracted to me?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean I am but..." she stopped and saw him grinning. "No I didn't-"

"Aha! You already said it! Now it's official! Katara is attracted to me" he said triumphantly.

"I am not!"

"You just said you were, and you can't take it back" Zuko said, looking pleased with himself.

"Why are you acting like it's such an accomplishment? Have you been trying to make me attracted to you?" Katara asked.

"Oh please sweetheart, I don't have to try."

"Don't call me sweetheart!"

"I'm sorry _darling_."

Katara punched him in the shoulder, laughing. "You know I never remembered you being this, you know, lighthearted, relaxed."

"Would you rather me be like this?" he asked, standing up and putting on an overdramatic scowl. "I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!" he said dramatically. They both burst out laughing.

"Okay, fine I prefer the dorky Zuko better."

"Dorky? How am I dorky?"

"Nevermind." She got up and started walking towards the water.

"May the dorky Zuko ask what you're doing?" he asked, looking a bit confused.

"Why don't you come find out?" she said playfully. She started to run down the beach, right on the waterline. He scrambled to his feet and chased after her.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to her and tackle her to the sand. She was laughing so hard at this point that she could barely breathe. "Gotcha" Zuko said.

"You know there was once a time when you used to chase me all over the world."

"I was chasing Aang, not you!"

"Oh I see…DENIAL" Katara said. She slipped out of his grasp and started to run again but he caught her hand. The moonlight shined onto their hands, intertwined, fitting together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. They looked at each other. Katara turned away, blushing harder now. "Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think…what happened in the play…do you think that could actually…happen?"

"You mean Aang getting defeated by my father by a bunch of cheap smoke affects and ribbons?"

"No I mean…us."

There was silence. She was half afraid that he might walk away without an answer, but he didn't.

"Well, I guess it could, if we wanted to" Zuko said rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks growing red. "Do you want…us?"

Katara thought about what had happened between Aang and her at the theater, out on the terrace. He'd thought that they would be together, then kissed her and confused her. What would happen to his poor heart if she did want…

"I don't know yet. I need time to think" Katara said quietly.

"Well…I know what I want" Zuko said softly, placing his other hand over hers.

"We don't always get what we want."

"True but I think if I try hard to get it, I might."

"I thought you said you didn't have to try?"

"You tell me." There was another silence. Katara wasn't looking at him anymore. "Katara, you've spent your whole life helping others, doing what was best for them. I've always admired that about you. But now I think it'd time you did something for yourself. Tell me, what is it that _you_ want?"

What did she want? She looked at him, deep into his amber eyes that burned like a might flame. That flame seemed to seep into her heart, burning stronger every second she spent lost in those eyes.

"I want this" she whispered and leaned in to kiss him. The fire erupted inside her chest, shutting out all the cold. The taste of his lips was like cherry blossoms on her lips. Bliss.

When she pulled away, she felt good. True, she wanted that. But did she want that more than she wanted Aang?

Zuko looked at her. He knew she was thinking, trying to figure this out. He gently touched her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him. "Save your thinking for another time sweetheart. Now is the time to feel." He held her hand more tightly. She squeezed his hand back.

"I feel…happy" she said in realization. He smiled.

"Good. That's all I ever want you to feel."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were almost there, the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Sozin's comet was blazing through the sky behind them, casting a reddish glow all around them. They hadn't spoken about that night since it happened, they'd been too busy. But now, they were alone. They had to talk. They might not get another chance to.

"Do you still think about that night? On Ember Island?" Katara asked, turning to Zuko.

"Every day."

"I know what I want" she said, looking deeply into those eyes again. He smiled. They heard Appa grunt and they saw the Palace courtyard just up ahead. "Don't leave my side" she whispered to him.

"Never." He kissed her gently on the lips, for what he hoped wasn't the last time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko stood in the sunlit room, trying to slip on his robe. Every movement in his muscles pained him. He could still feel the soreness from his lightning wound. "Do you want some help with that?" a voice came from behind them. He turned and saw Katara walking towards him, smiling. "Don't worry, it doesn't require much thinking" she said, helping him into his robe.

"Thanks."

For a moment they just stared out of the window, out into the city. The light hit the buildings just right so that their shadows were cast elegantly over the ground. "You finally have everything you want. Your throne, your destiny, your honor" Katara said softly. He turned to look at her.

"Not everything, not yet." He held her hand in his, feeling the touch of her skin. There was silence. "I heard in the water tribe that you give necklaces to symbolize an engagement."

"What are you talking about?"

Zuko pulled the necklace from the pocket of his robes and held it out to Katara. It was a fiery red and sea blue marble, crafted by the best craftsmen in all of the Fire Nation. It was smooth to the touch, hot and cold at the same time, perfectly balanced. Katara allowed him to put it around her neck. She touched it gently. "It's beautiful."

"No, you are."

"Do my ears deceive me? Is Zuko going soft?" she said playfully. He smiled.

"Only a little bit."


End file.
